


That's All I ask

by ChristinaH123



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Hurt Leo Fitz, I don't know if I will make Ward Hydra yet, M/M, Starts before Ward reveals he is a Hydra agent, There may also be some Skimmons fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaH123/pseuds/ChristinaH123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulsons team is sitting on the bus having a game night when an explosion rocks the ship. After the team splits up to investigate, another explosion shakes the ship and Jemmas scream fills the air. When the reach where the scream came from, they find Jemma, but Fitz is no where to be found. What happened to Fitz? Did Hydra take them? And if so, what for?<br/>And an even more important question. What happens when they find Fitz, who has no memories of what happened and everything he learned in school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's All I ask

Laughter sounded through the bus, as this was one of the few times they were able to sit and relax. Skye had somehow managed to get everyone to agree with playing Monopoly. She even managed to get May put of the cockpit and to smile. Well, smile as much as May could. "Oh come on! I did not land on your hotel!" Ward yelled loudly, upset he had landed on one of the only hotel pieces in the game. "Uh huh. Sure you didn't. Now pay up." Skye teased and held here hand out for a good chunk of his money. Just as Ward was about to hand over his money, the bus rocked as a loud explosion went off. Everyone immediately was on their feet and looking around. Skye was the first to run into action as she ran to the briefing room to see where the explosion had come from. Coulson and Ward ran after her as May ran to the cockpit leaving Jemma and Leo in the main commons. "The explosion came from the back wing. Nothing critical is down there, but we should land and have Fitzsimmons check it out." Skye said as she busied herself with her IPod. Coulson nodded and relayed the message to May. As soon as the message was relayed, another explosion shook the plane. This time, it was accompanied by a scream. Specifically, Jemmas scream. Ward, Coulson and Skye took ahold of their guns that were on the holster as they ran into the main commons. The change in air pressure startled them as they each grabbed ahold of a sturdy object while searching for Jemma. "Fitz!" She cried out as Coulson dragged her away from the main commons, which now had a giant hole in the side of the plane. As soon as they got back to a safer part of the plane, Jemma collapsed in Coulsons arms. "They took him." She cried against his chest. Coulson stole a glance at Skye and Ward before returning his attention to trying to calm down Simmons.

May had landed them at a SHIELD HQ a few minutes after they found Simmons. Coulson had passed Simmons to Skye as they walked out of the bus so he could go talk to higher level agents. Skye quickly wrapped her arms around Simmons and lead her off the bus with Ward closely following. After speaking to Coulson, an agent with level 8 clearance walked up to them. "Agent Simmons? I'm Agent Levi. I'm here to get as much information about the kidnapping of Agent Fitz so we could find him. Could you come with me?" Simmons opened her mouth to answer before Ward cut her off. "Only if I can stay with her." Both Simmons and Skye turned to look at Ward with wide eyes. He never used that tone when talking with other agents. Ward, catching their looks, gave them a quick stern look. "We don't know why they took Fitz. And we aren't chancing the fact that they might take one of you. Both of you are staying in my sight." The agent, who looked slightly nervous, led Ward, Jemma and Skye into his office and offered them to sit down. Jemma and Skye sat down while Ward stood behind their chairs. The agent quickly went through her profile before looking up at her. “Now Agent Simmons. You graduated from the SHIELD Academy three years early with over 2 PHD’s, yet you specialize in Bio-Chem. Is that correct?” Quite confused, Jemma nodded. “I’m sorry sir. But isn’t this questioning supposed to be about Fitz?” The agent quickly looked up and nodded slowly. “It is. But we also need to get a general history about those who were around at the time of the kidnapping. Just to make sure it wasn’t them who HYDRA was after.” Ward scuffed at that. “Are you implying that they may have been after Simmons, but grabbed Fitz in the rush?” Uncomfortably, the agent started fidgeting. “That very well may have been the case. I mean, both of your abilities are off the charts. Anyone would have a major advantage if they had your minds on their side.” Switching open Fitz file, the agent began nodding after looking through the file. “They could need his help to build something. Or, they could have even taken them for bargaining. The most we can do as of right now is take a look at the scene of the crime and hope for some evidence. Why don’t you and the rest of your team stay here for the time being so we can start searching and repairing your plane.”

The three nodded while Jemma and Skye slowly stood up. Jemma, still a bit off balance, tripped slightly before Skye helped steady her and kept her arm around her as they walked. Ward opened the door and led the two to where they would be staying. As they got into their temporary home, they each claimed a bed before Skye looked over at Ward. “What was with that earlier? The tone of voice you used? Saying you had to protect us? We are in the safest place in the country!” Ward just chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. You two should get some sleep. Its been a long day.” Simmons, curled up next to Skye, nodded slightly still worried. Skye on the other hand looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but still laid down next to Simmons to help calm down the scientist. After Ward thought the two fell asleep, Ward looked out the window and sighed. “Come back safe Fitz.. That’s all I ask.” Ward climbed into his bed and fell asleep as Skye’s eyes widen at what she heard.


End file.
